


seventeen

by ssoojung



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Childhood, Love, M/M, Wack, ewan ko uhuhu, idk - Freeform, jeonghun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoojung/pseuds/ssoojung
Summary: Kung saan nagkahiwalay sina Jeonghan at Sehun at the age of 17 and they met again after 17 years.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry wack po ito :-( marami pong wrongs because i did not proofread this before posting, very sorry! :-(

Jeonghan’s driving his black ferrari 458 italia na kakabili niya lang nang makauwi sa Pilipinas last week. Nag-aral at nagtrabaho siya sa USA for more or less 14 years at ngayon palang siya bumalik sa lugar kung saan niya naranasan ang lahat ng una. Rodriguez doesn’t look like how it was years ago, marami nang pinagbago.

Ang kalsada ngayon ay purong buhangin at simento na, puro kabahayan na rin ang natatanaw niya unlike before na puno, talahib at bundok ang nangingibabaw kaysa mga bahay.

Nakababa ang bintana ng sasakyan nito sa kanan na kung saa’y nakapatong ang kanyang siko, humming to a song playing from his car’s radio. Reminiscing whenever he sees things na hindi nabago, things na tingin niya’y remembrance of the past.

_Kamusta na kaya siya?_

Pinilig niya ang ulo nang marinig ang cellphone na nagriring, flashing his mom’s name. From his right hand na may hawak sa manibela he switched it to his left para makuha ang cellphone na nasa shotgun seat.

“Hello, ma?”

Rinig sa background ang karaoke at tawanan, “Nasaan kana? Kanina ka pa hinihintay ng mga kababata mo.”

Jeonghan sighs, ipinagsabi pala ng Mama niya ang tungkol sa pag-uwi niya from the States.

“Miss kana daw nila!”

He rolls his eyes, _as if! Eh halos pandirihan nila ako nuon!_

Paulit ulit munang binilin ng Mama niya na magmadali na bago nito ibaba ang telepono. Malapit naman na talaga siya, he’s already inside the Subdivision he’ll go there naman but not just yet. Ilang taon na siyang binabagabag ng alaalang gawa ng kanyang batang puso.

Iniliko niya ang sasakyan nang makita ang pamilyar na daan, same houses were there may mga nadagdag pero kaunti lang. Kagat kagat niya ang ibabang labi hoping to see the place he used to go whenever life’s being unfair to the young Jeonghan.

Ramdam niya ang malakas na kabog ng puso niya nang ihinto niya ang sasakyan sa tapat ng court na sa pagkakaalala niya ay bakanteng lote nuon. He turned the car’s engine off at lumabas, pagkasara niya ng pinto sinalubong agad siya ng malamig na hangin despite of the sun’s heat rays.

“Ito iyon,” Aniya, iba man ang itsura nito sa alaala malakas parin ang pakiramdam niyang tama siya na ito ang dating lote na dinaraanan niya, _dinaraanan nila_ , patungo sa ilog.

Nilagpasan niya ang covered court na walang tao dahil siguro tanghali at lahat ay nagpapahinga. Akalain mo nga namang babalikan niya parin ito after all the heartaches na naramdaman niya just because the people here believed na kasalanan ang pagiging bakla.

“Ito nga…” he says nang makita ang makitid na tulay.

Inalintana niya ang balat na napapaso sa araw at walang takot na tinahak ang tulay kahit wala parin itong hawakan, nangingilid ang mga luha sa alaalang biglang bumuhos.

_17 years ago, when he was just seventeen, he had to let go of the man he loves the most._

Huni ng mga ibong maya at ang mahinang paghampas ng tubig-ilog sa mga bato ang tanging tunog na naririnig ng dalawa. It’s very therapeutic for both Jeonghan and Sehun, malayo sa mga bulungan at tingin na mapanghusga.

_It’s just a phase_ is what people always tell their parents, na baka they’re just exploring at matatauhan ‘din kalaunan, na it’s normal for teenagers to feel things that they will later on forget. The elders will tell them to just focus more sa studies at magdasal tuwing gabi.

_Makasalanan_ palaging bato ng mga taong nakikita silang magkahawak kamay sa daan o ‘di kaya’y masyadong malapit sa isa’t isa. Paano raw nila nasisikmura ang magsimba tuwing linggo knowing na they’re both _gay_.

“I’ll miss you.” bulong ni Jeonghan.

Pareho silang nakaupo sa buhangin tanaw ang ilog na nakukulayan nang sinag ng araw. Silang dalawa lang ang may alam sa lugar na ito, they call it their safe haven. It’s the place where they feel safe and secure, nag-iisang lugar na hindi nila kailangang magkunwari, no one can judge them because no one can see them except the sun, moon and the stars.

Nakatungkod ang kanang kamay ni Sehun sa gilid niya to support him and Jeonghan’s weight, nakasandal ang ulo ng maliit sa kaliwang dibdib niya while he’s caressing Jeonghan’s hair with his left hand.

“Just tell me not to go, love.” Sehun says at hinalikan ang bunbunan nito, “I will stay.”

“’Wag mo akong hamunin, baka hindi talaga kita paalisin ‘dyan!” pareho silang natawa na kalauna’y nauwi sa katahimikan. Because both of them know na kahit pareho nilang piliin ang hindi umalis, hindi parin mababago ang desisyon ng mga magulang. At isa pa, they know na it’s for the both of them, for their future.

Umusod nang kaunti si Jeonghan palapit lalo kay Sehun at hinigpitan ang yakap. Gusto niyang damhin at alalahanin mabuti ang araw na ito para naman mayroong makapag papasaya sakanya kung sakaling dumating ang mga araw na malungkot siya at hindi na kayanin. Sehun will save him, kahit alaala lang, that’s for sure.

“I’m only 17 now, pero siguradong sigurado na akong mahal kita...”

Nangilid ang mga luha ni Jeonghan sa narinig because _putangina SAME!_ Hindi niya alam kung paano at bakit pero siguradong sigurado rin siyang mahal na mahal niya si Sehun.

They’re only 17 pero handa siyang pagdaaanan ang lahat ng hirap basta si Sehun ang kasama niya sa simula’t huli. But now both of them aren’t sure, Sehun’s leaving pa-maynila dahil nakapasa raw ito sa isang university ‘don. Maiiwan siya dito dahil iyon ang napag-usapan ng mga magulang nila, Jeonghan’s a distraction daw kasi.

Umahon si Jeonghan sa pagkakasandal at hinarap si Sehun, his baby, his love. Dinampi ni Jeonghan ang palad sa mukha nito, _kahit sobrang gago mo nung una tayong nagkita, minahal parin kita._

He met Sehun nang madapa siya sa harap ng puting pick-up truck dahil hindi niya nakita ang batong nasa daanan niya. And a man his age, wearing a black ray-bans at naninigarilyo, laughed at him as in tawa, hagalpak! Ever since that day they were inseparable.

“Hindi ko inakalang ‘yung payatot na inasar ko nuon ay mamahalin ko ngayon.” pinatong ni Sehun ang sariling palad sa kamay ni Jeonghan.

Nagpakawala si Jeonghan ng isang matamis na ngiti, it was a genuine smile despite of the sadness reflecting on his eyes na kitang kita ni Sehun.

“Tayong dalawa dapat ikakasal ha?”

Ngumiti rin si Sehun at inangat ang mukha para mahalikan ang lalaking hinding hindi mapapantayan nang nino man sa puso niya.

Natauhan si Jeonghan nang marating niya ang duto ng tulay, bungad ang malaking _private property_ cardboard na nakaharang sa wired gate na wala noon, daanan sana pababa sa ilog. Parang nahulog ang puso niya sa nabasa, _bakit parang tadhana na rin ang nagsasabing hindi ko na pupwedeng bisitahin ang nakaraan?_

“Sinong bumili sa ‘yo?” tanong ni Jeonghan sa sarili.

The next days without Sehun was the hardest days of Jeonghan, hindi siya tinigilan ng mga kababata niya sa panunukso, calling him names, telling him na hindi siya mahal ng Diyos. No one helped him, even his parents. Gabi gabi siyang pupunta dito para umiyak at magmakaawa sa mundo na ibalik ang kaisa-isang tao na tumanggap at nagmahal sakanya.

Two years passed and there was no since of Sehun coming back.

Not until his 20th birthday nang naging usap usapan sakanila ang balitang Sehun’s very much in love sa isang babaeng taga Maynila at malaki ang posibilidad na sa kasalanan ang hantungan.

He felt betrayed. Lagi niyang naaalala ang sinabi niya kay Sehun na dapat silang dalawa hanggang huli pero maaalala niya ring Sehun didn’t really said _yes_ that day…

Jeonghan’s the weakest during does times, hindi makakain, hindi makapag aral ng maayos, hindi nakikisalamuha, it was as if Sehun took the real Jeonghan away with him. Kaya naman malaki ang pasasalamat niya nang alukin siya ng Tita niya na nasa USA na ‘dun nalang magtapos.

He said yes agad because for him it was a chance to escape.

“ _Ako ata_?”

Napatili si Jeonghan at muntikan nang ma-out of balance dahil sa lalaki na biglang sumulpot.

“ _Puta_ ,” malutong na mura ni Jeonghan nang makatayo siya ng maayos, “Sino ka ba?”

And to his horror it was Oh Sehun, parehong nanlaki ang mata nila, hindi inaasahang sa ganitong paraan sila magkikita.

Mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana, who would’ve thought na sa dinamiraming lugar sa buong mundo dito parin pala nila makikita ang isa’t isa.

“Hi!” namamanghang bati ni Sehun.

Pinigilan ni Jeonghan ang nagbabadyang mga luha, _tanginang ‘yan pagod na pagod na akong umiyak!_ Ngayon hindi lang siya sigurado sa dahilan, his heart hurts but he’s definitely happy seeing Sehun now.

Sehun, right now, is way older and taller from the last time he saw him, he’s only in his gray shirt and blue basketball shorts, _naka pambahay_. Hindi rin nakaligtas sa mga mata ni Jeonghan ang mahaba’t basang buhok nito. _Dito kaya ‘to nakatira?_ He wonders.

Sumilay ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Sehun nang maramdaman niya ang titig ni Jeonghan, tinuro niya ang gate na nakakandado. “Gusto mong bumaba?”

Manghang mangha si Jeonghan nang makita niya ang ilog at buhangin na mas luminis, hindi na rin puno ng talahib ang lugar it’s all sands and bermuda grass, may iilang puno rin.

“Wow!” masayang sabi ni Jeonghan, nilingon niya si Sehun. “Ang ganda!”

“Ang ganda nga, _ang ganda parin_.”

Uminit ang mga pisngi ni Jeonghan, feeling niya siya ang sinabihan. _Kapal naman ng mukha ko, eh huling balita ko nga sakanya may jowa!_

Ibinalik nalang niya ang tingin sa araw na dating natatakpan ng mga talahib, _it’s really beautiful_. Grabe miss na miss na niya ito, kahit ang dami daming taon na ang lumipas this place still feels like home, his home, _their home_.

“Kamusta kana?” naramdaman niya ang pagtabi ni Sehun sakanya.

Nagkibit balikat si Jeonghan, “Okay lang, I guess?”

Ilang minutong katahimikan ang nagdaan, para bang nag uusap silang dalawa sa paraang alam nila. It’s like pareho nilang inaalala ang pakiramdam na mayroong isa’t isa. It feels like they’re trying to go back to the days when they were just seventeen.

It was Jeonghan who broke the silence, “Akala ko hindi na kita makikita ulit.”

Pinilit man niyang magtunog masaya iyon hindi parin nakaligtas kay Sehun ang sakit. From Jeonghan’s peripheral view he saw Sehun looking at him intently. And it’s making his knees weak, nanghihina siya.

Kumunot ang mga noo ni Jeonghan sa naiisip, they’re both 34 already! 17 years na ang lumipas parang hindi naman na bagay sakanyang mag pabebe pa. Parang hindi naman na dapat pang pag-usapan ang mga ganitong bagay.

“Ikaw lang naman inaantay ko.”

Jeonghan’s mouth dropped open, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig.

“Bumalik ako after 4 years, after graduation, hoping to see you here…”

Nagkatinginan sila pareho, nginitian siya ni Sehun. “But you’re already in America na raw.”

Hindi alam ni Jeonghan ang sasabihin, this is not what he thought Sehun will tell him pagnagkita ulit sila. Akala niya kasal at may mga anak na ito, akala niya iiyak ulit siya sa balitang hindi talaga sila para sa isa’t isa.

“Sabi nila…” Jeonghan tries to swallow the lump in his throat, “May girlfriend kana raw ‘dun sa Manila!”

Ayaw man ni Jeonghan magtunog nagtatantrums ay ‘yun parin ang naging dating, it’s like it’s 17 years old Jeonghan sulking kay Sehun over something petty again.

Sehun chuckles, “Paano? Eh ang alam ko nandito ka?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, 'wag mo ko sigawan sinabihan na kitang panget :-(


End file.
